User blog:Ezekielfan22/Paige York (Killer Crush)
'Paige York '(Daveigh Chase) is the villainess of the 2015 Lifetime film Killer Crush ''(Alternately titled ''Obsessed On Campus ''and ''Girl Obsessed). History Paige's mother died when she was young, leaving her in the care of her father, who often got involved in money schemes. While her sister Tayler resented her father for it, Paige still very much loved her father. This is evidenced by her forcing Tayler to come along with her to celebrate the man's birthday with her and freaking out on her in a storm when she began insulting him. When the girls arrived at their father's trailer home, they find out that he had become involved in another Ponzi scheme, angering Tayler. She then left after yelling at her father, with Paige hurrying after her. Just then, the sisters heard a gunshot and Paige ran inside to find that her father had just killed him. This, on top of caring for her alcoholic sister, put a lot of strain on the already unhinged Paige. Events When Paige first met her professor Dr. Lucas Emery, she instantly become enamored with him and schemes to get closer to him. When she finds out he is looking for a caregiver for his sick wife Gabby, Paige applies for the job and charms Lucas to get it, despite her lack of experience. She begins to win the friendship of both Gabby and Lucas's daughter Amy. But soon after getting the job, Paige begins stalking Lucas on his late night jogs and plots to have him to herself. She began drugging Gabby's tea, causing her to be asleep whenever her husband comes home, leaving the two alone with Amy. After a while of this, Paige decides to permanently get rid of Gabby by injecting her with potassium chloride, killing her. Lucas asks Paige to keep the caregiver job to take care of Amy, which Paige accepts. Paige then tries to seduce the heartbroken Lucas, but he rejects her attempts and fires her. Scorned at Lucas's "betrayal", Paige goes to the police and accuses Lucas of having said he was going to kill his wife and of trying to rape her. The police question him, and Lucas tells them about Paige's behavior. When Tayler finds out about her sister's actions, she tells Paige she is going to call the police to give a statement. When her back is turned, Paige kills her sister by hitting her over the head with a candlestick. As she's burying her body later, she tells her that she shouldn't have tried to come between her and Lucas. Later, Paige goes to Lucas's house after he calls her to talk and Lucas manipulates her into confessing, having had the police come to the house prior to their meeting. Distraught, Paige pulls out a knife and stabs herself in the chest. But Lucas is able to save her from bleeding to death. She is then hospitalized and presumably arrested. Trivia * Daveigh Chase is most famous for playing Samara Morgan in the horror classic The Ring. Gallery Paige with Lucas.jpg|Paige with Lucas Paige prepares to kill.jpg|Paige prepares to kill Gabby Paige at funeral.jpg|Paige at Gabby's funeral Paige kills Tayler.png|Paige prepares to kill Tayler Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Failed Seduction Category:Family Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Poison Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Stalker Category:Fate: Inconclusive